User talk:Vadron
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:Vadron page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 05:18, October 20, 2011 ''Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Welcome! Hi, welcome to the wiki! I also see your message to Roads' talk. To create a page, Publish (Save) it first, then edit it. Everyone in here have that problem. I see your message to Ultmatehero's talk page, too. Make a page with this "Useless (Your Series name)". Have fun :) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:37, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! (For the 3rd time! XD) I see you joined the wiki since I was gone, hi! I also have seen your new series and it sounds great! You might win featured series the month after next month! (It's pretty late in the month, so you won't get as much votes now.) Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 03:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course! I was thinking of a series called "Ben 10: Uncalibrated" where Ben gets the Omnitrix at the beginning of Alien Force and it dosen't recalibrate, so now he uses his original aliens and the the alien force ones, too, but they look as they wood in the orginal series. (Omnitrix gray and not on chest, Ben's clothes on, ect...) I recommend you read these series: *Omni-World-A funny and creative comedy show. (The first series I read here.) *BTMT-#1 voted series here! *Tennyson Force-My first series here. I don't see much in it, but it is apparently "A great idea for a series, although the latest episodes should have more action and less romance." (Workin' on that last part) *KrisTen-Made by a funny and creative writer and has a very great story line. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 03:30, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Support http://supermarionews.wikia.com/wiki/ This is a new wiki I am supposed to promote, please join if interested! Go on that chat ASAP! Thanks, Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 02:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC)